


Shattered Reality

by Varnienne



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Buu Saga Retcon, Canon: Dragon Ball Z (Anime & Manga), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dead Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goku is Staying Dead, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Lowkey Self-Insert, Original Character(s), Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Post-Cell Games Saga, Reality is Breaking, Retcon Timeline, Slow Burn, Son Avoca (OC), Teenage Son Gohan, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Toogata Mirio Has a Quirk, reincarnated OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varnienne/pseuds/Varnienne
Summary: Avoca knew that agreement with the Hero Commission would be a pain to follow, but she tried to look at the bright side of it. Her family was finally safe, she and her brother Gohan could go to school like normal people, and going to a prestigious hero academy meant her mother would be happy with her academic path. If only her life could’ve stayed that simple…
Relationships: Toogata Mirio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Shattered Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So this is the Mirio x OC fic I mentioned before. It’s a crossover fic of MHA and DBZ. We all know power levels in DBZ are bullshit so I put a rough limit in place so that Gohan and his older sister, my OC Avoca, don’t overwhelm their peers.
> 
> That being said, I hope to handle this a bit differently than most crossovers. I hope you guys like it! ^_^

Grunts echoed through the hazy red room. An electric green ‘300’ flashed on the control panel in the center of the room. Burning red sped by the panel and clashed with yellow, the two energy beams struggling before deflecting into the metal walls. 

Avoca dropped to her feet to dodge the fist aimed at her head. Using that momentum, she swiped her leg out and tripped the opponent behind her. 

The brunette flipped over her brother to dodge the next kick from Vegeta and responded with a short barrage of blasts. Gohan jumped to his feet to deliver a kick to the prince’s head. 

Vegeta chuckled and flash stepped behind him. He sent a blast at both teens’ backs. 

The boy was just a little too slow. His sister was faster. Avoca blitzed in front of the man and uppercut his jaw. She used his shock to kick him into the sidewall. 

Behind her, Gohan stumbled back to his feet and charged her. The two began trading blows as their prince smiled wryly, carefully pulling himself from the wall. 

He charged a blast for the young fighters, watching with satisfaction as they stopped and charged beams of their own. The tense atmosphere made all three smirk, relishing in the challenge they gave each other-

A screen descended from above and Bulma popped up. Her expression was pensive and Vegeta tensed. It didn’t go unnoticed by the other two and Avoca hid a smirk.

“Someone from the HPSC is here to talk to you and your brother, Avoca." 

The brunette snarled at the mention before huffing. "We’re on our way. Gravity off!”

~oOo~

Toshinori sighed as he plopped into his seat. He was curious why Nezu was adamant he attend when he wasn’t a teacher yet, but the principal never did anything without reason. A quick glance around showed him the first year hero course staff were getting briefed as well. 

_Could it be something about an incoming student?_ That would make the most sense. But why would a student’s enrollment require such a meeting?

The door opened one last time and in walked the principal with a red USB drive in his paw. Everyone’s focus immediately shifted to that drive as it could only mean one thing. 

A potentially dangerous student was being admitted.

Nezu maneuvered into his seat at the head of the table and smiled. “Good morning everyone! I’m sorry to call a meeting like this on such short notice, but I’ve been informed that one of our new admittees is… quite powerful." 

He paused to plug the drive into the table’s display input. The places in front of the staff members showed a fierce young brunette with determined amber eyes. Her hair was noticeably thick and spiky, much like the furry tail around her waist. 

"She is one of the two children responsible for ending Cell." 

Toshinori’s heart stopped. He’d known the two who’d stopped the creature were a bit young, but he wasn’t expecting _this_. She was barely fourteen. 

"We have Miss Son and her younger brother Gohan for stopping Cell when we could not. From what I understand, he’ll be attending UA in a couple of years.” The screen changed to show an even younger boy with black hair just as spiky as his sister’s. Though his expression was a bit softer, the same determination reflected in his onyx eyes. “They gave everything they had and still lost their father to Cell’s machinations.”

“How come we hadn’t heard of them before?” Toshinori was intrigued to know how such a powerful youth could stay hidden. Surely they’d been noticed before now.

Nezu sighed. “They were living out in the mountains in the southern district. But they _have_ been mentioned in the news before.”

Just when Toshinori thought he couldn’t be surprised more, the principal pulled up headlines from eight years ago. _‘Alien Warriors Land and Claim to be Earth’s Destroyers!'_

This was going to be a long meeting.

~oOo~

“The two of you are to attend a hero school where you can be properly monitored." 

Gohan’s fists clenched under the table as his sister leveled the representative with a blank stare. He swallowed at the intensity radiating from them. Though they remained silent, their displeasure was ill-concealed. He decided to continue; the sooner he finished, the sooner he could leave. 

"As per our agreement, we’ve decided on a hero school for you to attend.” The older sibling nodded as he handed her the letter of acceptance. “However, seeing as Son Gohan is too young, he is being sent to a local middle school instead." 

Avoca took a subtle breath to calm herself down. Even if she logically understood why the Commission wanted them monitored, it didn’t make that fact any less stifling. It was only out of necessity that their family had agreed in the first place. 

Something the commission tends to forget.

"When do I start, sir?”

He sighed. “Everything you need to know is in that letter, miss.”

 _In other words, you want to leave,_ she scoffed internally. Monitored and yet unwanted. _Typical._ Avoca sighed and tried to make light of the situation; she was sure her father would’ve done the same.

“Have a good day, sir.”

~oOo~

Looking at her reflection, Avoca turned. The skirt was a little short on her with how curvy she was starting to get but they were allowed to wear leggings underneath it. The blazer was a nice neutral grey to compliment the greens of the skirt and lapel pin.

Her gaze caught the papers sitting on her desk and the brunette frowned. Those were the briefing papers the Commission gave her on her new “identity.” Any reference to their father or their role in the Cell Games was conveniently left out. But they’d made note that Principal Nezu and her teachers would be aware of who she was.

Ugh, the regulation and hidden identity made her feel like they were in some witness protection program. More like reversed witness protection. She shook her head to force those thoughts from her mind. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see her brother in the doorway. His frown made her smile reassuringly at him.

“It’ll be fine, brother. We just have to play by their rules a bit.” Gohan merely sighed.

He was dressed in his own uniform. The black slacks and blazer looked good on him. She ruffled his hair and laughed at his protest. He’ll make friends easily. 

Which reminded her… “You remember the names we’ve been registered as right?”

The boy nodded. He didn’t like having to hide their identities and neither did his sister. They were children of Earth’s former protector, Son Goku. Although the siblings knew it wasn’t out of shame, it kind of felt shameful. 

Avoca sighed and grabbed her backpack. “Well, let’s get going. We don’t wanna be late on our first day.”

“Yeah." 

She had hope that whatever adventure lay before them, it would be one full of memories.


End file.
